


Anything

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Corrin is hurting after Flora's death and Takumi wishes to be able to comfort her in any way he can. Originally an ask prompt from tumblr: Sad Kisses





	Anything

Takumi found her slumped over a bottle of wine. In the darkness of the mess hall he would have missed her if it the moonbeams hadn’t caught her hair, glistening silver like starlight and draped over the table, her back, the chair. Corrin didn’t flinch when he entered, didn’t give any indication she knew he was there. Her eyes were glazed over, wet with unshed tears, as she stared at nothing. Takumi would have thought she was asleep with her eyes open if he didn’t catch her blinking. A slow, tired blink. Painful from the tears she’d cried and those she’d forced away.

Flora’s death had hit her hard. A shadow had descended over their allies but it was darker, heavier, over Corrin. It clung to her, thick and exhausting, like a blanket she couldn’t shake, forever weighing down on her shoulders. Every movement she made was stiff. Slow. Heavy. It wasn’t something that would go away soon, not something that even a good bottle of wine would fix.

Takumi took the liberty of sitting beside her, gently freeing the now-empty bottle from her grasp and placing it on the table. Even that didn’t draw Corrin’s attention. She didn’t look at him, didn’t raise her head nor her gaze towards him, and Takumi’s heart clenched. The hollow depth in her eyes was invasive and dark, an abyss with no end. He longed – _ached_ – to see her smile, to see the light in her eyes return. He would do anything to have her back.

“Corrin–”

She shifted suddenly, sitting upright with a long sigh. The tang of alcohol filled Takumi’s mouth, his tongue. He tasted it when she breathed.

“What?” Corrin asked. She still didn’t face him. Her gaze, half-lidded and bored, lingered on the table.

Surprised by her question, curt and sharp, Takumi faltered a moment. “I was just… wondering if you were okay.”

“Do I _look_ okay?” She frowned. Crimson eyes cutting a glare, painful and frustrated, at the table.

_Not what he should’ve said,_ Takumi chided himself internally. He tried again. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Anything?” Her tone despondent, it came out as a whisper. A faint breath, as if her very strength was failing. As if she, herself, were fading.

Takumi needed to do something. “Anything,” he agreed with a nod. Pleading for her to take his offer with that simple word. “Anything at all, just tell me.”

Finally, she met his gaze. Takumi almost shrank back at the shadow over her eyes. It was a void where light couldn’t reach. A void that swallowed everything.

“Then make me forget.”

Her request took a second to hit home. For Takumi to realise what she’d asked, and he blanched. His heart dropped. He took her hand out of desperation, trying to, somehow, convey what he was feeling.

How this wasn’t right at all.

“Please.” She asked again. Tears fell as she blinked but the pain, the exhaustion in her face didn’t change. “I don’t want to remember this anymore.”

Takumi pulled her into his arms because he couldn’t do anything else. He couldn’t ease her pain so he kissed away her tears. His lips, warm against her skin, tasted the salt of her tears. His hands, unable to pull her out of the darkness that had consumed her, held her close instead, wrapped tight around her back until his warmth bled into her. He couldn’t give voice to his desires and they became broken sobs. Tears choked back, sobs caught in his throat as Corrin trembled in his arms.

Takumi held onto her as tightly as he could. He pressed a firm kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger, trying however he could to provide whatever comfort she needed. And his warmth, his arms, were what she needed that moment. He was the shelter she desired, a pillar of strength that she could bury her face in and cry. He was warmth, he was kindness and understanding. He was gentle with his ministrations, the kisses that followed her hairline, to her temple, down her cheek. They were soft and familiar. Full of love.

And for a moment, she didn’t remember. All she felt was him.    

**Author's Note:**

> b o y do i just love angst...   
> so much,,,  
> why does it hurt


End file.
